


Birthday Cake

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frosting, Gift Fic, Humor, Love, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Lives, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus attempts to bake a cake for Harry’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Alisanne. Happy Birthday! <3  
> Thank you, Digthewriter, for the beta.

“What is that?”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Severus replies crossly, wiping his hands against his messy apron.

“That… _thing_ that’s on our kitchen table.” Harry chews on the inside of his cheek, fighting back a smile.

“That would be your birthday cake,” Severus all but grumbles, brushing his forehead with the back of his hand and leaving a trail of flour in its wake.

Harry’s restraint snaps, laughter escaping his mouth, and he wipes tears away from the corners of his eyes.

“We can just bin it.” Severus scowls, reaching for the lopsided, partially melted object Severus has identified as a cake.

“No!” Harry exclaims, sobering up. “It’s my birthday and I want to have my cake.”

Severus frowns but pushes the plate towards Harry and a glob of icing slides onto the table to form a small puddle. Harry’s mouth spreads into a grin; Severus clearly put a lot of work into this, regardless of the outcome. He glides his finger across the side, picking up a smear of icing and popping it into his mouth.

“We do have utensils,” Severus states dryly.

“It tastes better this way.” Harry flashes a playful smile. “Mmm, and it’s really delicious.”

“Don’t humour me, Potter,” Severus scoffs.

“I’m not,” Harry protests, dipping his finger into the cake again and offering it to Severus. “Here, you try.”

“So uncouth,” Severus mumbles, but he opens his mouth willingly. His tongue swirls around Harry’s finger, deft and purposeful, massaging the digit thoroughly. Tendrils of arousal spread through Harry, his cock stirring in interest. Severus’s eyes light up with mischief as he finally releases his hold on Harry’s finger, a self satisfied expression on his face.

“Er, so.” Harry clears his throat. “Should we have a proper slice of cake?”

“Why don’t we continue your celebration in the bedroom instead?” 

Harry nods eagerly, pushing the cake away and following Severus down the hallway.

“That was rather sweet of you,” Harry says softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” Severus replies, cheeks turning slightly pink. He wraps an arm around Harry and pulls him close, his breath warm as it brushes against Harry’s ear. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can leave feedback here or on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/179330.html)


End file.
